Faisons de cette heure notre éternité
by Acid-Yuki
Summary: Il l'a revu sur le quai de la gare, son fils et sa femme avec lui, et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'au final il ne serait jamais totalement comblé si lui n'était pas partie intégrante de sa vie... Lui répondra-t-il ?


**Titre :** _Faisons de cette heure notre éternité..._

**Résumé : **_Il l'a revu sur le quai de la gare son fils et sa femme avec lui et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'au final il ne serait jamais totalement comblé si lui n'était pas partie intégrante de sa vie..._

**Disclamer :** Tout les personnages sont de JKR, je joue juste avec...

**Notes : **C'est ma première fanfiction, tout du moins mon premier essai publié. Déjà publié sur le site ****sous le titre _"Faisons de cette heure nos années..."_. Je remercie ma bêta** Maureen** qui a été d'une superbe aide, et d'une rapidité hors-pair ! Je remercie aussi les lecteurs qui m'ont lu là-bas, ainsi que **Felixfelicis **pour ses reviews (la première donc ça me tiens à coeur) ! Trêves de papoteries, bonne lecture :) !!!

* * *

_**Faisons de cette heure notre éternité...**_

Depuis que je l'ai revu, sur le quai de cette gare, près de sa femme et son fils, je ne vois plus que lui. Mon esprit reste embrumé par son visage dont les courbes me sont encore si familières. Pourtant, il y a de cela bien une quinzaine d'années que nous nous sommes quittés sur ce champ de bataille avec pour seuls témoins de nos adieux, aussi silencieux qu'affreux, des corps sans vies gisant sur le sol par dizaines. Bien que les années soient passées, je me souviens avec exactitude de cette journée, les moindres détails sont, pour moi, aussi limpides que de l'eau de roche.

L'aube se levait à peine que nous nous trouvions déjà face à face, les rayons de soleil naissants se reflétant sur ses cheveux blonds qui brillaient comme de l'or. Ses yeux gris, semblables à deux perles métalliques qui s'ouvraient pour la première fois à moi, me laissaient enfin apercevoir ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Peu à peu nos regards s'enflammèrent et la passion édifiée aux cours de nos détentions, et si longtemps retenue, pouvait s'y lire. Avec fougue, je lui attrapai la main, je savais qu'il ne nous restait que peu de temps avant l'aboutissement de ma vie et il fallait en profiter.

Mon enthousiasme nous emporta devant cette porte ouverte sur notre imaginaire où notre désir ardent pourrait s'épanouir avant la fin du petit jour. Ses yeux fixaient toujours les miens, je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps et ma soif de lui ne pourrait être apaisée qu'en succombant à la tentation qu'il incarnait.

Dans cette pièce magique, aux allures de chambre de rois, nous fîmes l'amour d'une sauvage tendresse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nos deux corps pourraient aussi bien s'imbriquer. Mes mains moites parcourant son torse aussi pâle que du marbre, nos yeux toujours ancrés les uns dans les autres et nos sentiments déferlant sur l'autre comme une cascade le long d'une falaise. Nos corps luisants ne pouvaient cesser de chercher le contact de l'autre et nos gémissements saccadés ne laissèrent place qu'au délectable son que pouvaient produire nos prénoms, prononcés dans la touffeur de cette pièce. La danse ainsi menée nous nous fîmes bientôt parvenir à l'extase.

Suite à cette heure de bonheur intense, la terrible réalité du jour nous attendait au pied du château, dans cette vaste cour qui serait alors spectatrice d'un horrible massacre. Nous avions fuit pour un moment la réalité pour nous y retrouver plonger de plein fouet, c'était le midi, l'heure de ma fin, l'heure du dernier combat. Je ne me rappelle qu'avec précision lui avoir donné un baiser digne des plus grands du cinéma hollywoodien et être partis sans un regard en arrière en direction de l'homme que l'on m'avait chargé de tuer.

Le reste de la bataille, bien que présente puisque marquée au fer rouge dans ma mémoire, ne m'importait pas plus que cela, j'étais devenue un meurtrier dans l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle, dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, mais surtout dans l'espoir que notre heure de bonheur devienne éternité. Et puis, je l'ai vu au milieu des corps, chemise en lambeaux, plaies sanguinolentes et yeux assombris par l'horreur de ce que nous venions de vivre. Le terrain où nous nous trouvions alors ne portait sur lui que deux survivant lui et moi, mais surtout lui.

Le regard qu'il m'a alors lancé n'aurait pu être pire. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais, oui... mais la guerre laissait présager trop de souvenirs et trop de reconstructions pour lui. Il me demandait pardon de ses yeux emplis de larmes, il me demandait pardon de partir pour oublier tout cela. Notre histoire ne pouvait aller plus loin. Alors il partit lui aussi sans un regard pour moi, pour une vie sans moi, pour une vie où il pourrait oublier. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette interminable lutte, mes émeraudes laissèrent couler des larmes, pour lui, pour le non-nous. Les survivants arrivèrent, mes amis avec, et ils ne comprirent pas réellement mon état. J'y avais cru, je n'avais plus qu'à l'oublier.

Et j'y suis arrivé… ou du moins je le pensais. Pour preuve ma famille, mes trois enfants et ma femme, qui m'ont permis de me reconstruire et de réapprendre le bonheur. Ma vie paisible était celle à quoi je rêvais dans mon placard étant plus jeune, et le bien-être ainsi créé ne pouvait être détruit, j'en étais persuadé. Bien que je puisse la résumer en trois mots, métro-boulot-dodo, je ne souhaitais rien de plus.

Jusqu'à ce jour à la gare où je l'ai vu, toujours aussi blond, toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi beau. Sa prestance, sa classe et son orgueil retrouvés ne lui enlevaient rien. Il était, au final, toujours mon opposé, mon contraire. Aussi blond que je suis brun, aussi pâle que je suis doré, aussi grand que je suis petit...

Il était au final toujours toi, celui que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerais aussi longtemps que mon cœur battra. Ma vie me plait toujours autant mais j'ai compris que bien qu'heureux, il n'y avait qu'avec une personne que je serais totalement comblé Toi, alors reviens moi et faisons enfin de cette heure notre éternité...

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Bon bah voilà, c'est ici que ça ce termine. Je sais que c'est cours, même très court, mais je suis assez satisfaite ! Il y aura peut-être des retouches par la suite ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, ça me fait très plaisirs de voir qu'elle est lue :)

Je vous retrouverais peut-être par la suite pour d'autres petits OS, qui sait ? :D

Bisouuus

_**Acida**_


End file.
